


Insensitive

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [7]
Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Character Study, Community: sapphirensteel, Drabble, Gen, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Steel partnered with Sapphire?</p><p>  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/11264.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a></p><p>  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sapphirensteel/43618.html">Also posted on the sapphirensteel comm on LiveJournal.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insensitive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And this Gray Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48275) by [Nemo_the_Everbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemo_the_Everbeing/pseuds/Nemo_the_Everbeing). 
  * Inspired by [The Wallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29795) by thisiszircon. 



Steel knows exactly why he was assigned as Sapphire's partner: his ruthlessness, lack of sympathy, his insensitivity.

Sapphire's a “sensitive”, in the old word: she senses things. Steel is her anchor to reality. Sapphire deals with indefinables, Steel with facts; Sapphire interacts with humans, Steel ignores them.

He's stubborn, driven, pragmatic. He keeps her on track, pushes her farther and harder. When she can't do the dirty work, he's always there.

His job demands he make sacrifices without hesitation. Including, if necessary, her. Steel was chosen because he can do that - can stay unattached.

He hides his failure well.


End file.
